zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Feast Of Love
Darkness is descending here at our home during Saturday evening Nobody to bother us in here, just me and you, Judy darling We´re about to share some simple quality time together For you have prepared a homemade romantic candlelight dinner The table is prepared on the balcony of our apartment It looks just as fine as it does in the best kind of restaurant Your folks let you borrow the finest glasses and cutlery back home And it´s not even raining or too cold there outside Of course for this occasion, we´ve dressed up in our best You´re in a beautiful golden Preyda dress, I wear the tuxedo you like the most We have lots of candles and romantic music playing in the background You put certainly a lot of effort on this when you prepared it for your beloved Holding hands, we escort each other to the table As we sit down, I clasp your paw and give you a gaze so gentle Your feminine rabbit face looks so beautiful and radiant in the candlelight I´m thankful that instead of my prey, I can have you as my loving mate Even before this moment, I´ve dreamed of our friendship becoming something more Winning your heart was worth it all the way, mon amour When you show up with the dinner trays, I´m so excited I can´t wait to see what you have prepared A platter of sushi for me and carrot soup for you for starters With the right seasoning, these are really delicious For entrees, you have corn on the cob and I have some trout After tasting it, I can tell you´re a good cook without a doubt You´re getting better all the time, soon you´re just as good as my mother A bunny can still indeed satisfy the hunger of a predator I´m about to thank you for the dinner, my dear Judy But you smirk mischievously, ready to reveal your specialty For dessert, you have prepared several delicious dishes Italian ice cream, banana pudding and biscuits And you save the best for the last A big pie with both blueberries and carrots, cream cheese and a crispy crust It´s in the shape of heart, serving as a symbol of our love The perfect kind of dessert for us to share Your masterpiece tastes so incredible and marvelous One of the sweetest things I´ve ever tasted and I´m the guy who created pawpsicles A great idea to combine the things we like the most into the same dish We enjoy every last crumb of it during the night, no need for a rush Once again, you´ve expressed our love in a new way Always a pleasure sharing a dinner like this with you, my lady I thank you for the great dinner with a kiss on the cheek For the rest of the evening, we dance together in tune with the romantic music My fair doe, a date with you is always such a pleasant experience But your kisses do taste even better than your special pie Such great picks for our dinner tonight you made Can´t wait for you to create another feast of love. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Date stories Category:NickXJudy